This invention relates to fishing and particularly to cleaning fish and specifically to skinning catfish.
Catfish have a tough, difficult to remove skin that is significantly different from the skin of other fish, in that there are no scales covering the skin. It is desirable to remove the skin of catfish before cooking and eating the fish as the skin is of poor quality, is quite tough, and may affect the taste of the fish.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide a fast, efficient tool for use in removing the skin of fish, particularly catfish. It is another object of this invention to provide a utility tool which can be used in fishing and which has special jaws adapted to the skinning of fish. Still another object of this invention is to provide a pliers-like fishing tool which has a flat sharpened lower jaw for loosening the edge of the skin to be removed, and an aligned upper jaw for engaging the lower jaw in a linear contact to grip the skin for easy removal.
A further object is to provide a utility tool having fish skinning jaws in combination with a hook disengaging member and mating surfaces for squeezing material therebetween.
A still further object is to provide a utility pliers with a curved handle which is notched to provide a nail pulling arrangement. These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.